


gay waffle man steals a dog

by sadravioliman



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, i dont even know if i got toby down, im very sorry, toby and smile do a fight, who cares this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: im so fuckingsorry





	gay waffle man steals a dog

Toby wandered the forest, a picture in hand. His hatchets hung to his sides, dangling around. How they hadn’t yet cut him was a mystery, the wonder of the century. But even then, he wouldn’t feel it. He was getting off track again. He wasn’t out here for no reason, after all. Everybody’s favorite tentacle mannequin sent him off, just to find a fucking dog. If he wanted a dog so bad, why didn’t he just teleport one here? He could do that couldn’t he? Lazy bastard. As far as Toby knew, the thing’s tentacle’s could probably go to China, wherever that was. Okay, back on track. Maybe.

 

What kind of dog looked like this?? As far as  _ he _ knew,  _ no dog _ has ever been red. Unless it was bleeding. This one sure wasn’t, and it was also smiling, and it was very uncomfortable. Not the dog, the dog was obviously enjoying himself. Toby wasn’t however. He sighed, drawing it out just for the over dramatic effect.

 

He called out into the woods, glad he couldn’t feel pain. “Here, pretty puppy!” The sentence made him cringe, that thing wasn’t fucking pretty. But it seemed to work, because sure enough, he heard paws thumping through the leaves and twigs. The satisfactory  _ crack!  _ that the leaves made was enough to tell him which direction the hellhound was, and he turned just soon enough to be hit in the face with a muddy paw and knocked over. He crumpled the picture, and rose to his feet. He ripped his hatches from their resting place, and laughed. “Oh, you r-really think that does anything? F-fucking try again.”

 

The dog growled at him, then forcefully made its way into Toby’s mind. ‘ _ You are foolish to duel with me. You may not feel pain, but this does not mean you are immortal. _ ’ If it had any room for a wider, more sinister grin, it sure made one. The dog bared its teeth, growled, and quickly lunged. Toby, as a last second thought, lunged toward the dog, axes in front of his face. He heard the dog whimper, and it backed off. He chased it, all the way to the fucker that made him do this. Slenderman would be pissed, but what else was Toby supposed to do? Carry the thing? Oh, fuck that, never in a million years.

 

He was right. Slender was absolutely pissed. Wow. This was cool. This was great.

 

‘ _ Did you  _ have  _ to slash it? You couldn’t just leave it be?!’ _ Slender conveyed his anger as best he could. Seeing as he didn’t have a face, he would normally start storming around and waving his tentacles wildly.

 

Toby responded with a slightly annoyed, “Yeah. The thing came straight at me and then threatened me.” Slenderman huffed.

 

“Also, I hope you didn’t make steal a dog because if you did I’m going to feel really bad.” Toby commented, more so to himself than to anyone else.

 

Slender made the equivalent of a snort in Toby’s mind, then told him, _'_ _ Of course I did, who or what do you take me for?’ _

Toby never was the same man after that, and Slender decided he'd make him steal dogs for a living.


End file.
